Just Like Your Mother
by Greece-nekococo
Summary: TurkeyXGreece. Au. SHOTA basically, Greece is kidnapped by one of his many stalkers and learns to cope with his new life. NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART. Dont like, dont read.
1. Introduction Greece's POV

Hey guys! I've been in kind of a writing slump lately so I've decided to write this little piece to take a break! :D So this is a Turkey X Greece fic it will be AU (kinda making up the rules and how it all works as I go.. so bear with me please!) and YAOI (err technically SHOTA) if this bothers you, please leave because I do NOT tolerate flaming and will report you. However if you truly don't like something I wrote please write me a constructive criticism, I would actually appreciate it greatly because it helps us writers grow. Thank you in advance for reading :D.

~Shota is love~

Just Like Your Mother

Chapter 1

Introduction

~Greece's POV~

Sometimes I find my life to be unbearably annoying. Well, strike that, my like sucks a good majority of the time. In the past 20 years the government has lowered the age where you reach adulthood in half due to the demand for more able bodied workers. Now mere nine year old's are considered adults, yeah I think its bullshit too. But that's enough whining for now.

My name is Heracles Karpusi. I am ten years old and live with my mother here in California (just because I technically am an adult does not make my mother any less protective of me). I love my mother dearly, she raised me all by herself even while being (quite literally sometimes) swarmed by her many suitors. I also am swarmed by men and women, young and old these days. Which brings me back to my earlier point about how much I hate my life sometimes. The women and girls were easy to deal with, just a quick peck on the cheek or cute little phrase would send them into what my friend Kiku refers to as "fangirling" (whatever that is...). No, it was the men that were hard to deal with. The follow me non-stop and regardless of what I say or do they'r always watching me. I can't even count off how many times one has tried to snatch me and toss me into their vans. It is infuriating.

The worst of my "suitors" were Francis, Arthur, Antonio, and Ludwig. Those four might as well _live _at the park because that's where they always were. They were always packing some idiotic story of how they lost their dog and need help finding it, or about how they need help with something and you'll get candy and toys from it. Seriously. How stupid do they think I am? I always make sure to tell them _exactly _where I think they should put their toys and candies.

Well I suppose now that you understand how this whole messed up world works I should actually get to the story. Just brace yourselves because it isn't a pretty world and life is _never _easy.


	2. My Little Hera Turkey's POV

Just Like Your Mother

Chapter 2

My Little Hera

~Turkey's POV~

He was the most exquisite being I'd ever laid eyes on. My little angel. His cute little pouty 'come hither' lips, his beautiful almond shaped eyes that changed color to suit his moods, that head of luscious brunet hair topped with an adorable curl. And his body, oh his body! It was dainty and delicate and covered in the softest skin you ever did feel, I was lucky enough to 'bump into him' one day and just about died. I just love him. I love him with the very fibers of my being. I love how when the men would try to trick him and he'd become hot and bothered because he felt they were insulting his intelligence. I love that when embarrassed, his chubby little cheeks would become flushed and he would try desperately to regain composure and calm.

I love him so much, yet he doesn't even know I exist. I recently moved here to America from my home in Turkey you see and we have only spoke once. But once was enough to know that he wanted the boy. Our relationship would be completely legal too! All I need is my Hera's love!

I quietly thought through all this with a small smile gracing my lips as I sat in wait for my little Hera at the park he plays in everyday (because sure you can take the kid out of fun but you can't take the fun out of a kid). There he was, cute as ever. Today he'd chosen to sport overalls and a long sleeve shirt. He came alone even through he had such an overprotective mother, knowing Hera he had long ago convinced her that he needed to be treated as the adult he was I'm sure. So cute! The wind kept ruffling his hair and the slight chill in the autumn air made his cute little cheeks and his cute little nose turn a soft pink. I smiled to myself, 'I'll soon be the only one turning those cheeks pink, or maybe a nice red even'.

My little Hera noticed I was watching him and trained his child-like yet intelligent eyes on me. I couldn't help but notice how they appeared a baby blue today, it was a very pretty color on him. His eyes narrowed and he turned away from me, choosing to run over to his friends Gupta and Kiku (yes I did my research on my Hera, I've been watching him for over 5 months, I just want everything to be perfect) but never once did he shift his attention from me as he talked to them. I could tell from his body language that he was nervous about my presence. I'm surprised he knew that I was watching him. I had on sunglasses to cover my watchful gaze, but that's my Hera, there's no fooling such a heavenly creature.

I huffed like a small child not getting his way (in a sense I was..). Fine. If that's how Hera wants to be I'll be the bad guy. I could care less if I play bad guy or good guy at this point. I just want my Hera and I want him badly.

I quickly devised a plan and waited for the exact right moment to strike, hding from prying eyes as I waited. Eventually as the sky darkened the children left one by one, the last child remaining was my little Hera. I silently made my way to the swings, not hard to do through sand I grabbed Hera from behind clasping my hand firmly over his mouth and drug him silently to my car (more of just strolled over honestly, Hara weighs next to nothing apparently).

Let me just say, I'd never though Hera able of throwing such a fit. Not only did he try to scream and bite my hand (and bite he definitely did..) but he also kicked, punched, and just overall struggled with all his will. The feel of his small body squirming against mine was driving my mad with lust. I finally got back to my car. I quickly had Hera gagged and tied up. I looked lovingly into his eyes, hoping to show him that I do love him. I love him so much.

In return his now deep green eyes glared back into mine with hatred and loathing. I laid him down into the back seat and shut the door. I then got into the drivers seat and took off to my home, and Hera's soon to be prison.


End file.
